Whiskey Shot's And Hangovers
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Pride had never been a big drinker, till now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This is a little weird one that came to me while sat in the train station in Leeds. I was on Facebook and a picture popped up with a caption above it, causing me to start laughing and the idea for this story was born. What probably didn't help was the fact I had MeredithBrody/BonesBird aka Shin sat next to me, who encouraged me to write this. So here we go, it is a two shot as I got a little carried away. Enjoy x**

* * *

 **"When your bae is hungover and you stop to take care of them."  
**

As Dwayne Pride sat in the booth at the bar he wasn't actually sure what made him agree to come. He never normally joined in these little bar trips as it always ended up badly for at least one of his team. At that moment it honestly looked like it was going the same way, but this time he would be joining the end badly list. He was sat with his side up against the wall for support as he looked around at the other members of the party.

Opposite him was none other than Chris Lasalle, probably the reason he was here. No doubt it was Chris's idea to come out drinking and it had ended with him being brought along. Next to Chris was Addie Watkins, she was back in town for a week on Liberty so had hooked up with them all. Sat on a stool at the end of the table was Sonja Percy, the latest addition to their office and drinking team. He knew she was a tough cookie and would no doubt be one of the few still standing at the end of the night. The last member of the group was in the process of making her way back from the bar, a tray full of drinks in both hands. Seeing her carrying the tray he hoped there were only four drinks on the tray or at least something that was non-alcoholic for him.

As she made it back to the table she put the tray on it and slid in the booth next to him. He scanned the tray and saw there were five drinks on it, and as he expected, they were all alcoholic. Passing the bottles of beers to Addie and Percy, she passed Chris his hurricane and took her hurricane and his whiskey off the tray. Placing the drinks on the table, she picked the tray up and leaned over to place it on the next table. The problem being the alcohol in her system was starting to take effect and as she leaned over she sort of feel sideways as well. Between Percy putting her hand up and Pride reaching out and grabbing her shirt they managed to keep her upright.

When she was sat upright again she burst out laughing causing everyone at the table to laugh. When the laughing slowly eased off everyone sat talking about totally random stuff again, just like they had done all night. Due to the fact his normal brain was now packing it cases and moving out, leaving the very drunk part of his brain in charge. Reaching across the table he picked up the shot glass and took a drink, the burning effects now long gone. He watched and joined in as the others laughed and joked and carried on having fun, just as his friends always did. He looked at his watch and was a little unsure which set of pointers he was supposed to be looking at so he gave up. He heard his name and looked at the woman sitting next to him. No matter how much he had to drink she was a sight for sore eyes. Focusing his gaze on her face he smiled and moved a little closer to her.

"Hey baby, have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Resting his head on her shoulder he cuddled up to her side.

Looking down at the head currently settled on her shoulder she couldn't help smile. Normally King didn't join them when they went out on a drinking binge but he had agreed to due to the fact that Addie was joining them. Chris had managed to arrange a night out for them all together and he had said he would join them for a catch-up. Now looking at him maybe they should have it took it easy with him. He wasn't a big drinker to start with, yet tonight he must have drunk a full bottle of whiskey. For him to do a publicly spoken declaration of love she knew he was drunk. For him to slump to his side and cuddle into her he was very much passed it. Looking at her watch she saw it was a little gone 23:30, probably a good time to go home.

Looking around at their friends and Colleagues she saw they were just about finished so waited for them to finish before she spoke.

"Since are normal lift home is more intoxicated than us," looking at King "we need to call a cab or a couple of cabs." Watching as everyone went to stand up from the table.

They all seemed to have a slight problem staying upright as they stood up, but they all managed to do it. As Merri moved she felt King slowly slipping as his support was moved away. Looking around at her friends she hoped one of them would offer her a hand to get their boss up and standing. Seeing the problem she was having it was Chris who stepped up. Between the two of them they managed to haul King out the booth and get him standing up, be it resting on her as he stood up. He had slid his arm around her waist and had a grip on her to keep himself up so it was all good. Making their way to the door Chris had his phone out and was calling for two cabs.

As they got to the doors and the fresh air circulated around them she felt King starting to slip. Managing to slot her arm further around his waist she got him more upright until she got him up against the bar wall to wait for the cab. She silently hoped that the taxi for them arrived first so she could get the others to help him into it. As if her prey was answered, a cab pulled up and the driver called her name. Looking at Chris she looked at King and then the cab, hoping he took the hint. She was lucky he did as he came over and help get King standing and placed in the back seat of the cab. Getting in beside him she gave the driver her full address and as the cab pulled away, felt King drop back over to her side a she settled against her.

"I love you Merri, you know that right. I feel like I never tell you enough and I really should because I do love you. You gave me a second chance to be happy and you're just amazing." King slurred out as Merri slotted her arm around his shoulder.

"I know you do and I love you too. How about we get you home and up to bed so you can sleep some of this alcohol off." Kissing his temple as she looked at him.

She had never seen him this drunk before and it was kind of weird. He was always the one picking her up from club or pub after a night out with Chris and his friends. Even a girly night out with a couple of the friends had ended in her being picked up. It was a little distributing how many nights out ended in her being drunk and having to get King to pick her up. Now though, as she ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his temple she got to see why King never got drunk. He was a sloppy drunk, a fall asleep drunk, someone who should only get drunk in the house as they could embarrass themselves drunk. She knew that both Chris and Percy would enjoy reminding him of his love declaration that he had made when he called her beautiful. He would take it on the chin and smile but she knew him better and he would bide his time, the time would come for him to gain revenge for it if they did.

Finally they pulled up at her house and she paid the cab driver. Getting King to sit up, she got out the cab and came around to the other side to get him out. It took some doing, and a lot of pushing and shoving until she finally had him out the car and propped up against her side. Making her way up to the house she managed to dig around in her bag for her keys at the same time as keeping King stood upright. When she had the door open and had managed to stagger then both inside, she kicked the door shut, which nearly made her fall due to the fact two people were sharing one leg to stand on. Making her way through the house, she got to the foot of the stairs and looked at King. There was no way she was getting him up them stairs.

"Come on mister, couch for you tonight. I have no energy left to get your ass up them stairs." Shuffling them both back to the lounge.

When she got them both to the couch, she turned so both there backs were to the couch. Moving them both to sit down she felt them slump as the dropped down. Even though King was still very drunk he snuggled up as soon as he was sat down, letting his hand snake up under the front of her shirt. Looking down as she felt his hand move under her shirt she waited to see how far it was going, feeling it come to rest on her right breast. Even drunk he had a thing for holding a breast in his hand as he slept. He did it at least once a night, every night when he slept over. She had asked him about it and he claimed to have no knowledge of it. His only defence was he must love her breasts that's much he needed to hold them even when he slept.

As she looked down at him she saw he was now practically draped over her as he held her breast and drooled on her shoulder. Now the amount of alcohol she had consumed was taking its effect on her and she was getting sleepy. Sleeping in clothes was not wise and she need the bathroom so she decided it would be wise to get them both changed. Nudging King a little she felt him move enough to let her slip out from under him as she pushed him to sit back upright. Getting up she giggled a little at how tipsy she still was. When she got to her full height she wobbled and nearly fell back down on the couch.

Steadying herself she slowly made her way into hallway and stopped at the foot of the stairs. Taking hold of the handrail she took each step one at time, using the handrail to haul herself up. Making it to the top she moved towards the bathroom first, way to much drinking showed her that her bladder was not as good at waiting as it was in her teens. After using the bathroom she went straight to the bedroom and grabbed a couple of the blankets and pillows of the bed. Taking them to the top of the stairs she threw them to to the bottom, knowing if she fell she had a soft landing but also it was easier to navigate the stairs with both hands. Making her way to the bottom of the stairs she went to pick the blankets and pillows up and somehow ended up falling forward in fits of laughter as she landed on the pillows and blankets.

Picking herself up, she managed to pick the bedding up as well and stagger through to the lounge. Dropping the lot on the piece of couch King had fall sideways on to, she sat down and lifted her feet to remove her shoes. Dropping her shoes on the floor, they made a loud clunk as the heels hit the floor. In her drunken haze she found herself telling them to 'shhhhh' as they were noisy. Taking her shirt off she dropped that with her shoes and along with her bra when she finally managed to unclip it. Lifting her ass up off the couch she somehow wriggled out her jeans leaving her in just her panties. Looking at King it was his turn next.

Instead of getting up she shuffled along the couch and lifted Kings legs one by one on to the couch. Taking his shoes and socks off, they joined the growing pile of clothes and footwear on the floor. Moving up to his belt she managed to undo the zipper and belt and after a lot of tugging and shifting she got his pants off. His shirt was off next leaving him in his boxer shorts and a silly grin on his face. Somewhere along the way he had woke from his drunken stupor and was smiling at her.

"What has got you smiling? You had the equivalent of a full bottle of whiskey so I am surprised you conscious ." Seeing him lift his hand up and reach for her.

"Give me a minute babe, I gotta get these pillows and blankets right then I will lie down." Turning away to pick the pillows up.

Standing up she put the pillows up by Kings head and saw him move to put one under his head. Getting the blankets she threw them over King and then sat back down beside him. As she went to lie down she felt an arm around her back. Looking across at King she saw the dopey grin was back full force as she lay down. She lay down and turned to face him as he attempted to turn on his side to face her. When they were both facing each other she leaned in and placed a kiss to his head before sliding her arm through the gap under his neck.

"Can I snuggle you tonight? I don't feel so good." King mumbled as he tried to move a little closer to her.

"I am not surprised you don't feel good. Come here, let me lie on my back and you can cuddle into me. I have to say you look like you're going to be sick." Moving them both as best as she could until he was using her shoulder and chest as a pillow.

"Don't mention being sick, I am trying to fight that urge." As he closed his half-shut eyes and moved his head so it now rested squarely on her right breast.

"You're not sick enough to use my boobs as a pillow though are you?" Waiting for him to get comfortable before she tucked them both in.

"Go to sleep baby, you will feel better in the morning. Who am I kidding, you will probably feel like crap in the morning but we will see." Closing her eyes as she kissed his temple.

"Love you," King mumbled against her chest as he fell asleep hoping he didn't feel as crap as he expected to when he woke

"Love you back." Letting her eyes drift shut as they fell asleep cuddled up together, hoping King felt better in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Sorry it's taken so long to update this, I was a little stuck with it. I have changed a little bit of it as it made Shin go ewwwwww. So after changing it I hope it still works.**

* * *

As Meredith Brody woke, she felt the sun shining through the glass on her face. She took a few seconds to get her bearings before she opens her eyes. Slowly peeking through them, she saw she was on her couch, and she had a mop of dark hair on her face, tickling her nose. Running her fingers through the hair she got King to move, but only enough so he was now buried face first in between her breasts. She had to laugh at the sight as it was rather amusing seeing King trying to hide in the valley of her breasts.

"There is no point trying to hide there, there's not enough room. Not to mention I need to get up so you're going to have to move." Slowly turning from her back to her side.

As she turned she watched as Kings head slid down her chest and ended up on the pillow beside hers. He still had his eyes shut as he groaned. He cracked open one eye and looked at her very briefly before shutting it again and turning to bury his face in his pillow. Sitting up she ruffled the back of his hair before letting her feet drop to the floor and wriggling her toes. Pushing up, she stood up and stretched out her arms, turning her back from side to side to work the kinks out. Looking back at King she saw he was still buried face first in the pillow so decided to leave him there.

Padding around the house in just her panties her first stop was the bathroom. From the bathroom, she went to the bedroom and picked up a shirt belong to King which she slotted her arms in but didn't button up. Coming back down,she slowly walked into the kitchen and had to put her hand over her mouth to stop a cross between a laugh a and snort crossing her lips. Standing at the sink with his head practical in it, was one very sick King. She could see him heaving as he was sick into the sink, emptying out probably some of the alcohol from the night before. She was debating if she should leave him or at least show him some support.

Her caring side won out as he had stood beside her a few times after a night out on the drink. Walking up behind him she rested her hand on his back as she ran it up and down his back as he dry heaved a few more times. When he was finished she picked a glass up from the drainer and filled it with water for him. Passing it to him, she watched as he took a swig and swilled it around his mouth before spitting it out. He did that once more before taking a few drinks of the water and putting the glass down on the side. Standing back up he turned to Merri and she saw his face. He looked liked a kicked puppy who had been told to get off the bed.

"Come here you light weight, you look like crap." Opening her arms to him as he stepped forwards.

As he stepped up to her she wrapped her arms around his back as he buried his face in her neck. Placing a few kisses to the side of his face she let him stay tucked up against her.

"I take it someone will not be in a hurry to come drinking again. Maybe next time you should leave it to the pros. How about we get you back on the couch tucked up and I will make coffee and something to eat. I will even see what I can find to help settle your stomach a bit. Come on." Moving away from in front of him to stand as his side as he dropped his head to rest on hers.

When they got to the couch she moved the blankets and let him sit down before she plumped up the pillows and got him to lie down. Getting the blankets and tucking him in she kissed his head and nose before running a few fingers down his face. Seeing he had shut his eyes she went to go back in the kitchen but stopped when she heard him speak.

"You won't be long will you? I think I need a hugging day to make me feel better." Opening one eye and looking at her.

"No, I won't be long, and yes we can have a hugging day if that's what's needed." Seeing him start a small smile but groan at the effort.

"Good, I need you to make me feel better." Closing his eye again and sighing.

Walking into the kitchen she shook her head at the state he was in. She had, to her knowledge, only been like that a couple of times, and he had been the one she cuddled up to both times. The first time was her birthday and they weren't actually a couple then. She had gone out and got blinding drunk as she did on her birthday, only to find King standing at her side in the bar. He had one drink with her and then after much arguing, he escorted her home and tucked her up on the couch, the very couch he was now tucked up on. He had been about to leave when she started being sick so he had stopped with her all night as she did a mix of being sick, crying and sleeping tucked against his side. Even the day after when she had a hangover from hell he stayed with her and let her talk as she cuddled up to him.

After that day they had tried going back to the way they were, but it was the icebreaker they both needed. After that night and day, they spent more and more time together until they gave into how they actually felt for each other. The had been inseparable ever since. The only other time she was that drunk and hungover was when she thought she had lost him. The had had a rough case come in and it brought them to loggerheads. It ended with them having a blazing row and her storming out. When he didn't follow her out she went and got blinding drunk at some backstreet bar. If it hadn't been for the fact the bartender knew who she was she dreaded to think what could have happened. The bartender had phoned King and he had come to her rescue, carrying her out the bar and home to bed. He tucked her in and climbed in beside her as she spent the night crying into his chest and telling him she was sorry. They had spent the next day hardly moving from the bed as she cuddled into his chest hungover again as he kissed her head and told her they would never let work come between them again.

As she took a trip down memory lane she made coffee and found some antacids and some painkillers to help with both a headache and Kings unsettled stomach. After hunting around the kitchen, she decided that the safest thing to make for breakfast was toast. There was plenty to cook but as King was most definitely the cook of the house she was not going there. When the toast was ready she placed the lot on a tray and carried it through to the lounge. Putting the tray on the table she looked down at King and remembered all the reasons she loved him. He was lying with the blankets bunched up at his waist showing off his tanned and muscled chest. He had one arm up above his head as he slept and his hair was all ruffled. His face was relaxed and he looked so damn cute she couldn't help drop to her knees beside his head. Running her fingers through his hair a little she bent forward and kissed him on the lips. It took him a few seconds to respond but he did and he kissed her right back.

"I have coffee, toast and something to make you feel better. You going to sit up now?" Placing one last light kiss to his lips as she moved back a little.

"I feel better when you're next to me." Lifting his hand up and cupping her face.

Moving her face a little she turned so she could kiss the palm of his hand before she stood up. Picking up the painkillers and antacid she waited until he was sat up before she passed them to him. Sitting down on the couch where his feet were resting, she reached across and picked the plate up with the toast on. Sitting back she made a start on breakfast, seeing King close his eyes as she ate. She sat happily eating as she ran her spare hand up and down Kings leg. He didn't seem to mind as he lay with his eye shut, letting the painkillers kick in and the antacid work on his stomach. When she was finished her toast she put the plate back on the tray and picked her coffee up. Looking at King she picked his up as well.

"You want to try some coffee now? It may help kick start the brain again and make you feel a little more human." Watching him slowly open his eyes.

"Let me have a try. At least if I throw up I can blame you." Reaching out and taking the cup.

She watched as he brought the cup to his face and inhaled the smell of the coffee. At first she was sure he was going to put the cup down and make a run for the sink but he inhaled deeply and let the aroma of the drink surround him. Finally, he brought the drink to his lips and took a sip, followed by a mouth full. When he swallowed he waited to see what happened. When he decided he wasn't going to throw it back up he settled back against the pillows and continued to drink his coffee. Him drinking coffee was a good thing all round. Coffee would help him with his hangover, but the caffeine would stop the grouchy King, which appeared when there was no caffeine or very little. Getting comfy now she was sure he wasn't going to be sick, Merri closed her eyes and savoured the smell of the coffee. She was just about to take a drink when she felt a foot tapping her leg. Opening her eyes and looking at King she had to stop herself from laughing again. He was sat with a huge pet lip and sad face.

"What on earth is the matter? You had coffee and stuff to make you feel better, what more can you need or want?" Watching his face change as he sat staring at her.

"You." Was the simple reply she received and she couldn't stop the awwwww that escaped her lips.

Downing her coffee, she stood up and moved to the end of the couch where King was sat with a huge sad face and pet lip still.

"How could I say no to that face, it's just too cute. Move over a little, I have a small ass but not that small." Looking at the tiny gap on the couch.

"Your ass is perfect as it is, now sit it down because I need a cuddle. It's your fault I am hungover so get here and make me feel better. Take that shirt of first, I don't want to hug myself." Trying to tug his shirt from her arm.

Giving in, she took the shirt off and threw it over the back of the couch. As she sat on the couch she felt King shift to make room for her as she lay down and shifted to lie on her back. King couldn't wait to snuggle up to her as he didn't wait for her to settle before he wrapped himself around her and nestled his head on her breasts again. When he was done shifting around Merri looked down and saw why he wanted her back to lie down with him. His head was resting on her breast and his hand was now tangled half under the waistband of her panties. He had his eyes closed and he had a look of pure contentment on his face.

"I take it you're comfortable there? I thought you were hungover?" Ruffling his hair as he kissed the breast opposite his face.

"I am sick as a dog with rabies. My head still feels like it's going to explode and my stomach, well it's best if I don't mention that. I swear I will never ever drink that much again. Do you feel like this every time you go out drinking?" He asked as he tried to cuddle closer to her.

"I was just thinking about that before and the answer is no. I have only ever felt this rough twice since I arrived here and you had the joy of witnessing both times. You remember?" Seeing him open his eyes and move his head to look at her.

Thinking back his memory went to sitting with her snuggled up on the same couch they were now on. He remembered her being sick and him stay with her, rubbing her back and just holding her as she cried. He remembered the stories she shared with him as she talked of birthdays went by and her sister. It was the day he fell even more in love her than he ever thought possible. The second he hated to think of, it could have ended so badly for her. That bar was a state and when he got there he saw she was already being eyed up by some really sleazy looking guys. Again, he recalled holding her as she cried and he knew then he would never let her go again.

"I remember both times very well indeed. I try to forget the second one but it's not working, we learnt a lot on both those nights about each other. I hope we never repeat either one." Reaching up and stroking her cheek.

Leaning into the hand on her face she closed her eyes and smiled. She let him keep his hand on her face for a few seconds before she moved. Moving down the couch she felt him move up her body until his head was on her shoulder and not her chest. He looked a little perplexed as to why she moved till she bent forward and kissed him. He returned the kiss and ran her tongue run along his lips he opened his mouth and she swept her tongue around his mouth and back out again. The continued to kiss for a few more minutes, letting the kisses gradually grow more soft and gentle. When Merri pulled back she looked at King as he kept his eyes shut and ran his tongue along his lips.

"Now can I get a nap please, I hope when I wake up I feel better. My head is banging again now and my stomach still feels rough. You going to tuck us back in?" Burying his face in her neck as he closed his eyes.

"You're lucky I love you, come on then I suppose a nap is a good idea for both of us." Letting him cuddle up and tangle his whole body around hers.

Pulling the blankets up and over them both she made sure to tuck them both in to keep them warm. Wrapping King tight in her arms she loved the feel of his face in her neck, his breath catching her skin as he fell asleep and it levelled out. His legs were wrapped through hers as his hand still rested on her hip, fingers under the waistband of her panties. Up until he came into her life she was never a person for cuddling up and being so intertwined with another person that you needed them beside you to fall asleep. Now she had that, she knew how important it was. She would fight for what she had now as it was worth keeping. She fell asleep to the sound of Kings breathing against her neck.

When she woke she was on her side and King was tucked up against her. They had moved to face each other as they slept, and now she was glad they had. She could easily reach down and kiss him as he lay the way he was with his head using her arm as a pillow. She watched as he opened his eyes as she kissed him and she was pleased to see he didn't look as bad as he did earlier.

"Afternoon baby, how you feeling now? You don't look as green as you did earlier." Continuing to kiss him as she ran her hand up and down his chest.

"Much better now I got you to look at, you really are a site for sore eyes." Pulling her to him as he slid his fingers in her hair and tangled his finger in the longer strands.

"Thanks for playing nurse today, makes a change you dealing with me being hungover. Got to say now I know why I don't drink all that much." As he kissed her lips then the tip of her nose.

"It does make a change me taking care of you, but it's nice when you're all cuddled into me, hungover or not. Now since you're feeling better how about some food and coffee? It's been hours for you and my last food was breakfast. You trust me to make something of you want to see if you're up to it?" Running a couple of her fingers down his face and hearing the scratch of stubble on his chin.

"I trust you, I know if you did poison me it wasn't on purpose." Quickly catching her hand before she could thump him.

"No hitting me, I am still recovering." Taking hold of her fist and kissing it.

"Fine, I will go make something when you let go of my underwear." Sliding her hand down to her hip where King's hand was still resting with his fingers under her panties.

Moving his fingers from under the waistband he slotted them through hers as he stroked the back of her hand. They locked eyes as their fingers intertwined and they both smiled. That was what hangover cures were made of. When King let go of her hand she pushed up and sat up just as there was a knock at the door. Due to the fact the front door lead straight into the lounge whoever was at the door could see in and vice versa.

When Chris decided to call over just after lunch to check on his boss and partner he had not expected the site that greeted him when he turned up at the door, carrying a box of pastries in one hand and a drinks carrier in the other with fresh hot coffee in for them all. As he knocked on the front door he looked in and saw both his boss and partner on the couch. That would have been fine had it not been for the fact that his partner had nothing on from at least the waist up that he could see. He had a clear view of her very naked upper body and he let out a groan before quickly turning around. He did not need to see his partner naked, even half naked. It reminded him of the time he caught his sister in the bathroom naked.

When Merri saw it was Chris standing at her front door she went at least several shades of red before she reached over and grabbed the shirt she had on earlier. Quickly putting it on she did the buttons up and stood up. Making her way to the door she opened it a little sheepishly trying not to look at Chris as she did. She knew he would make some comment, but she had no idea what it would be, you could never predict what was going to come out of Chris's mouth one minute to the next. When she opened the door she stepped aside to let him and closed the door behind him. Turning around to follow him further into the lounge she saw him sit on the couch as King had sat up and covered his legs and waist with one of the blankets. Moving over to the chair she sat down and watched as Chris looked at the lids on the cups before passing one to King.

"Afternoon my lovely people. I came over to see how our latest hangover victim was doing. On saying that by the site I was just greeted with I would say he's not too bad. Coffee and pastries to help cure a hangover, nothing better. Well, maybe something's." Looking back at Merri.

King for his part had only just stopped laughing when Chris looked at Merri again and saw her blush. That caused him to start laughing again as a pillow flew through the air and hit the side of his head. Picking the pillow up King threw it back at Merri who caught it and put it back behind her. Chris just sat with a lopsided smirk on his face, he wasn't sure what was the best bit of his arrival, having material to bribe Merri or them fighting because King couldn't help laugh at the fact she was caught half naked.

Picking up Merri's coffee Chris made his way across the room and stopped just out of both arm and leg reach of Merri. He held out the coffee cup and pulled his best sorry face, hoping it was enough. Merri looked at the cup and then at Chris before holding her hand out towards the cup. as she took she looked back up at Chris.

"Thanks, Chris. Any chance I can sit back over there? It's definitely a lot warmer with a blanket on." Looking at Chris as he stood in front of her and then across at the couch.

"Let's have a group hug, who's with me?" Chris managed to say as he lifted his arms up and then burst out laughing. "It's your house remember, go snuggle with the hungover guy." Turning to get a pastry out the box and pick his coffee cup up.

When Merri stood up Chris sat where she had been sitting and Merri made her way over to the couch. When she sat down she made sure she left at least a small gap between her and King. As she sat down she put the coffee cup on the table and was about to get the edge of the blankets when King lifted the end up and covered her bare legs with it, tucking it under her thigh to keep her warm. Smiling at her as he did it he had to fight the urge to lean in kiss her, he was not used to having to keep himself in check at home. Merri noticed his slight indecision and as she reached back to the table for her coffee and a pastry she did move her leg up and alongside his. It let him know that she knew what he wanted to do, but they had a guest.

As they all settled down to a lunch of coffee and pastries King seemed to perk up. Merri wasn't sure if it was from the coffee, food or a mix of both. As he placed his empty coffee cup on the table he dropped back to squish up beside Merri who still had her cup in her hand. He didn't seem to be bothered now that Chris was there as he moved so he was flush up against her side. Feeling her watching him he turned and smiled as he took her hand in his. He was home and he came to the conclusion he didn't need to hide away.

"So Christopher I take it everyone had a good night last night? I can't remember a lot of it so you may have to fill me in." Looking across at Chris as he drank his coffee.

"Well as far as I know, never seen anyone since we parted last night. Came here to check you were okay after the amount you drank last night." Downing the last of his coffee and getting up to put the cup on the table.

"Well, I have to say that a good nurse made me feel heaps better." Slotting his arm around Merri's shoulder and pulling her to him.

"Well now I know you're okay I will leave you both to whatever it was you were doing when I got here. See you both tomorrow." As he headed for the front door.

"Thanks, Chris," Merri called out as he made it to the door.

"Thank you, Christopher, coffee was a good thing to bring," King shouted out as Chris got to the door and opened it.

"No problem, anytime," Chris called out as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

Listening for the sound of the car pulling away from the house, King kissed Merri on the temple.

"Thanks for today, I love you. How about we either get up and go for a walk or we can just stay here and take this into the bedroom." Kissing from her temple down her face and towards her lips.

"We could do with the fresh air, but I much prefer your second suggestion." Returning his kiss.

"That's fine with me." Ending the kiss and standing up.

When he was stood up he took Merri's hands and pulled her to standing in front of him.

"Lead the way then." Sliding his hands under the shirt she had on, groping her breasts as he slid his hands further up and around.

As the couple disappeared towards the bedroom King had to say that maybe being hungover had its advantages after all.


End file.
